


He Shall Not Fall

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade, back in his right mind, hears about something Dick is planning</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Shall Not Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



> Inspired by an AU done by somethingclever

Nightwing was hunting the Joker.

It was enough to pull the hard-bitten merc back to the Gotham-'Haven Corridor. He skulked in the corrupt shadows, watching, learning.

The broken Robin was back in the nest, but he had a price.

Hence, the hunt for the Joker. Nightwing, the boy-now-a-man, was going to cross the line, to have his family.

The merc weighed the options. He had schemed and plotted, and planned for months to maneuver the Titans back together, to get his children out from under his ignominy. He had succeeded in respect to them, but not in rebuilding a lasting Titans that worked as they had.

Nightwing still flew alone, save where his family had returned to his life.

If the Kid did this, he'd lose that.

The merc's command at Bludhaven began the crash of Dick Grayson's adult life.

One shot from the gun Nightwing would be the finale.

The merc knew that was one shot that would never be fired.

When Nightwing faced the murderous clown, to avenge a murder long since gotten away with, the shot came from much higher up, and farther away.

Slade would not let the Kid fall forever.


End file.
